


Camping

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen, Teddy and Chris are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's only implied camping in this. It's probably not the happiest of drabbles. oddly contains spoilers for the 2011 TV show Spy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> there's only implied camping in this. It's probably not the happiest of drabbles. oddly contains spoilers for the 2011 TV show Spy.

Joe doesn’t know what he’s going to do. Chris (his lawyer) failed to convince the courts that Joe should keep his house, and now he’s homeless. He’s got a tent though. Maybe he can camp somewhere until he can find somewhere to stay. If he can find somewhere to stay. He doesn’t know where he’d camp either. There are so many flaws with this plan, but it’s the only one he’s got. He’s got to stick with this otherwise it’s like she got everything. After about a week, Teddy invites him to use his spare room.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Pit-Godard is the character Mat Baynton played in the TV show Spy. at the end of the first series it transpires he has a first from Oxford and is a fully qualified lawyer. it's a minor spoiler, but somewhat crucial for that series.


End file.
